Conventional wireless power delivery charges a battery of an electronic device over a short range. Wireless charging has been limited to magnetic or inductive charging based solutions requiring the electronic device to be in contact with or within very close proximity to the wireless charger
A typical environment for wireless power transmission is in-doors with objects interfering with a direct, line-of-sight path from a wireless power transmission system to a wireless power receiver client. A wireless power transmission system may utilize directed, multipath transmission to bounce power signals off of walls and objects to focus a wireless power transmission at the location of the wireless power receiver client. However, the objects off of which the directed, multipath wireless power transmissions are bounced may also allow a substantial portion of the associated signal power to penetrate and escape.
Therefore, a need exists to increase the amount of signal power that is reflected off of walls, ceilings, floors, and other objects to increase the signal power focused at the location of the wireless power receiver client while allowing other desired wireless signals such as Wi-Fi™ and cellular signals from outside of the room or building to reach devices within the room or building.